


Hogwarts magic

by EturnalGrave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EturnalGrave/pseuds/EturnalGrave
Summary: a marauder era with Remus and Tonks , everyone in Gryffindor





	Hogwarts magic

The library he was sitting in was quiet, the occasional sound of paper rustling, pages turning and the light swoosh of charmed books as they returned themselves to their respective bookshelves. It was in every sense just the way he liked it, had liked it ever since 1st year. There was something about a silent library that relaxed him and allowed him to escape the loud volume of the marauders for three years of schooling. The library enabled him to go over the day's notes, to see if there was anything that he might have missed in his classes while his friends were talking.

Usually this was not a problem but today the subject that the other three marauders were talking about make his attention drift from the teacher to the ever talkative marauders. The topic of talk for the marauders and the whole school was a first year that's secret had finally come out after only a few weeks of term trying to blend into the overly judgemental school social body. Sirius had known all along but had been begged to keep it to himself by the usually energetic girl and now could talk about his little cousin as much as he wanted.

Nymphadora Tonks was a first year student at Hogwarts that was quite the little ball of depression, she stayed quiet and when asked something said few words. She was quite boring looking with her brown hair that reached just past her shoulders and her green eyes and to the book uniform. Remus Lupin had first seen her in the library sitting by herself with her homework spread out in front of her, she had seemed relaxed to the ordinary person but he could see the way she would raise her eyes from her work and glance around only making brief eye contact and looking away quickly. He also sensed that she was hiding something and today while sitting in transfiguration his expectations were right she was hiding something.

She had come into the class room quietly to ask Professor McGonagall for something, however when she when to get the item leaving the first year standing there looking at her feet while the class stared at her one of the students transfiguration spells had gone horribly wrong and made a loud bang and a shelf of jars and books to collapse next to the terrified girl and caused her to jump out of the way. None of the classes eyes were on the broken jars or battered books or splintered wood, there were however focused with mouths agape at the small shocked girl.

She had looked up and her eyebrows had creased in confusion as to why everyone was looking at her, she had looked towards Sirius who had his eyes closed. The class stared at the girl whose hair had just turned a shocking white then red out of embarrassment. She picked up a strand of hair and examined it her eyes widened and she turned around and ran out of the room only to bump into McGonagall

'Nymphadora Tonks do not run inside 10 points from Gryffindor. Here is the item you requested now back to class'

She hung her head and walked away quickly.

So that was what it was about this girl she is a Metamorphmagus

...

The next day Remus was walking down one of the staircases when he looked out the window to see Nymphadora standing on the edge of one of the roofs looking out over the forest. Thinking the worst he ran down the stairs and into the next building and skipped two at a time of the steps leading up to where she was. He pushed the door open and ran to the spot he had seen her, she was nowhere to be seen, he feel to his knees and looked over the edge of the roof.

'What are you doing' said a quiet voice behind him and he spun around to see her there leaning up against the turret wall.

'Looking for you I thought you had fallen down' he said as he stood up and dusted off his robes

'How did you know I was here? And why would I be down there?' she said crossing her arms over her chest and staring at him, strange change in personality he noted

'Well I saw you when I was walking back from the library and I thought you were thinking of jumping' he said walking closer to her with his hands in his pockets.

'Jumping? Are you crazy? I've waited eleven years to get to this place I'm not leaving now' she said sliding down to sit on the ground. He walked over to her and sat as well

'Who are you anyway?' she stated bluntly

'Remus, Remus lupin' he held out his hand 'and you are?'

'Tonks' she said and shook his hand

He smiled

'Do you have a first name?' he said

'How do you know that's not my first name?' she raised her eyebrows at him

'Call it a gut instinct' he laughed from deep within himself

She stared at him for a moment before breaking out in a smile

'It's really quite horrible' she said

He continued to star at her

'Nymphadora' she mumbled

'Excuse me' he said

'Nymphadora' she said louder and he heard it clearly

'Sorry I didn't quite get that' he said

'Nymph- oh stop that' she laughed and lightly smacked him

He winced

'That couldn't have hurt' she raised the sleeve of his robe

He tried to push it back down but she held tight

'What happened to you?' she said while her eyes widened in shock. His upper arm was wrapped in a bloody bandage

'Fell of a broom' he mumbled

She looked at his disbelieving is excuse

'You might want to come up with another excuse because this injury did not come from falling of a broom' she said looking into his eyes, he felt like she was looking into his soul. Her eyes widened

'Circles under the eyes, scars, wounds, old clothes and tired appearance' she was saying slowly

Fear rose up inside him as she got closer to the truth

'You're' she paused and he held his breath thinking for some reason that he didn't want her to find out more than other because he wanted to get to know this girl. 'In need of a good clean up'

He let out a breath of relief


End file.
